


An Atrocious Christmas Song

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Music, Drabble, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione loved to fill his quarters with Christmas music, no matter how awful he thought the music was.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown





	An Atrocious Christmas Song

**Author's Note:**

> A little late because I dropped the ball, but wanted to share this regardless. Written for the New Year Countdown event on LJ, prompt: marshmallow world.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.

"What in Merlin’s name are you listening to?" Severus asked as he entered his quarters. Hermione was lounging on his sofa, a book in her hand as some awful Christmas song played in the background.

Hermione laughed. "Come on, Severus. Don't tell me you've never heard 'A Marshmallow World' before."

"Can't say that I have," he said, shaking his head. He listened to the tune and scoffed. "And I can't say I've been missing out. It’s atrocious."

"Spoilsport," Hermione teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'll leave you to your Christmas fun," he said, as he headed into his bedroom. Shaking his head, he sighed. He could hear her singing the lyrics loudly now. Moving into the bathroom, he turned on his shower and began to undress, thanking Merlin that the running water drowned out the sound of her terrible singing.


End file.
